Living Nightmare
by CrecentEmerald
Summary: Jake's been having nightmares that keep him from sleeping. A situatiom pops up that seems familar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAT Kats

Living Nightmares.  
Chapter:1

Jake rolled over in his bed. He tried to to forget the images that flowed through his mind. The nightmare had been plaguing him for several nights. He kept seeing Chance disappear into those hellish flames. Flames caused by his own recklessness. He got up, no longer able to block out the images. He looked at the clock, 2:00 AM. He walks into Chances room, and peaks in. The big kat was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the disturbed kat watching him. Jake left his pal to sleep and returned to his own room. He knew trying to return to his sleep was impossible at this point so he just sat on his bed, watching the clock. After a few hours Jake dressed and went down stairs. He put on some coffee, he would need it through out the day.

After the coffee was done Jake poured himself a cup and sat at the table. He stared into the cup, letting himself get lost in his thoughts. Chance soon came down and saw the smaller kat sitting at the table.

" Mornin' Jake." Chance said as he looked into the refrigerator for something to eat.

Jake didn't respond, he only sat there with both paws on the cup. He gave his friend a concerned look. He sat down in a chair by Jake.

" Jake, buddy, you ok?" Chance asked, still no answer. Chance put his paw on Jakes shoulder and he jumped. He looked tired and and a bit confused for a moment. Then he saw Chance.

" Oh, hey Chance. Did you say something pal?" Jake asked him.

" I asked if you were feelin' alright. You look tired buddy. Did you sleep ok last night?" Chance asked, concern in his voice. Jake didn't want him to worry.

" No, but I'll be alright. I just need some coffee, thats all." Jale said as he took a drink from his cup.

" Jake, I'm beginnin' to worry. You've started to drink more coffee than you normaly do over the past two weeks. You're always tired in the mornin's. What's going on?" Chance said.

" Nothing, ok. Just forget about it." Jake said as he stood and stepped outside.

Chance just sat there and watched him. He knew that something was getting to his buddy, and he was determind to find out what. Chance didn't know what could be bothering him. But what ever it was, it was tearing Jake apart from the inside. And Jakes fatigue was more obvious now. Chance hoped that the SWAT Kats wouldn't be needed soon. They've had peace for a little over a week now. Chance watched Jake as he leaned against the garage door. Jake had an unusualy serious look on his face. Chances attention was turned to the large dump truck that pulled up. Murry leaned out of the truck.

" Hey'a Clawson. Got a fresh load of junk for ya'." Murry said then laughed as he dumped the trucks load in front of Jake.

Jake just stood there, taking Murry and his buddy's laughs. Normaly he would have given a come back, but that day he just stood there. He looked down at his feet and Murry noticed. He gave Jake a harsh laugh of triumph. Then the two drove off. Jake set his cup down and began to sort through the pile of junk. Keeping his eye's open for anything useful. Chance stood in the door way shocked. He definetly knew something was up now.

" Jake, why did you let Murry just laugh at you? Why didn't you use that razor mind and come up with a come back, like all ways?" Chance asked him, Jake sighed.

" I'm too tired to think up one, ok, is that what you want to hear!" Jake shouted. Chance stood in shock, and Jake sighed. " I'm sorry Chance. I'm just tired. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

" Hey, it's ok buddy. Why don't you go and get some rest." Chance said.

" I, I can't. I just can't Chance." Jake said holding an engine part.

" Why not. Jake tell me, maybe I can help you." Chance said.

" Alright, you win. I've been having this nightmare for a while. You're lost in an inferno. And it's all my fault. I caused the blaze. And there's nothing I can do to help you. When I wake up, I can't forget it. Then I can't get back to sleep." Jake said in a low voice.

" Jeeze Jake. You should know I don't go down that easily." Chance said.

" I know that, but not when I'm asleep. And I don't want to see those images again." Jake said.

Chance opened his mouth to speak but the alarm went off. Jake and Chance rushed to the hanger. Chace answered the communicator.

" We're here Miss. Briggs. Whats the situation." Chance said.

" Oh T-bone. Dr. Viper has broken into Pumadyne Labs again. You've got to stop him before he does something terrible." Miss. Briggs said.

" We'll get there and stop him." Chance said, shuting off the communicator.

He rushed to the lockers. Razor was already suited up. He rushed over to tha Turbokat. T-bone soon joined him. They launched the Turbokat and rushed over to Pumadyne Labs.

" Razor, you sure you're up for this." T-bone asked.

" If there's someone threatening MegaKat city, I'm always up for it." Razor said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats.

A/N: A close friend pointed out that so far, I torture Jake a lot in my stories.They asked if I had something against him. And I would like to point out that I don't, in fact he is my favorite character.

Chapter:2

Chance didn't say anything else. They arrived at Pumadyne Labs. Razor and T-bone asked a near by scientist the where abouts of Dr. Viper. They rushed to the lab Dr. Viper was last seen in. He was grabbing all kinds of chemicals when they got there.

" Hold it Dr. Viper." T-bone shouted. Dr. Viper turned and saw the two SWAT Kats.

" Ah, the SsssWAT Katsss. What an unpleassant sssurprisse." Dr. Viper hissed out.

Razor wasted no time in aiming his glovatrix at Dr. Viper. He wasn't going to let Dr. Viper get away with those chemicals.

" I suggest you surrender now." Razor said through gritted teeth.

" Ssorry, but I have planss. Ssurrendering just issn't an option." Dr. Viper said then threw a vile at the two unexpecting kats.

It shattered as it hit the ground, releasing a strange gas. T-bone and Razor covered their mouths and ran out of the room. Razor fell against the wall and started coughing. He got a small dose of the gas. T-bone grabbed him and dragged him down the hall. T-bone lowered him to the floor, and stared at him with a concerned look on his face.

" T-bone, cough get Dr. Viper." Razor coughed out pointing down the hall.

T-bone turned to see Dr. Viper running down the hall. T-bone raced after him, leaving Razor behind. Dr. Viper struggled to hold all the viles of chemicals. T-bone caught up with him and used his glovatrix to stop him. Dr. Viper fell but some how managed to keep hold of all the viles. T-bone pinned him down and restrained him.

" How iss your partner kat? Is he ssuffering much?" Dr. viper asked. T-bone grabbed Dr. Viper by his lab coat. " What was that gas you scum?" T-bone asked, bareing his teeth.

" It dependss on what is more importent to you. Me going to prisson, or your partnersss life. Choosse quickly." Dr. Viper said then began to laugh at the SWAT Kat.

T-bone sat there for a moment. He couldn't let this creep escape, but he couldn't sacrafice Razor. He released Dr. Vipers coat. T-bone looked down at him with malice.

" Is there an antidote?" T-bone asked.

" There could be." Dr. Viper said with a sickening smile.

T-bone was about to release him when he heared footsteps. T-bone turned his head to see Felina. She had her gun pointed at Dr. Viper.

" Good job SWAT Kat. I'll take him from here." Felina said.

" If she takess me now, you could losse your partner." Dr. Viper said.

" Felina, did you see Razor back there? He accidently inhaled some gas this monster created. He was laying on the floor down the hall." T-bone said.

" Yes, he told me to come this way." Felina said.

" How was he?" T-bone asked.

" I won't lie, he didn't look to good." She said.

" Was he coughing, or struggling for air in any way?" T-bone asked.

" No, he was breathing fine." Felina said.

" And is doing better after some rest." Razor said leaning on the wall for support. " Don't worry T-bone, I'll be alright."

" No, why are you able to move. You should be paralized and choking." Dr. Viper said.

" Looks like you're going to jail." T-bone said with a smug smile.

" Not yet, SssWAt Katsss. I have planted a bomb in the labsss. There are ssstill many ssscientisstss. They all won't esscape before that bomb blowss. Releasse me, and I'll tell you how to deactivate it." Dr. Viper said, now with a big smile.

" How do we know you're telling the truth?" T-bone said.

" Do you really want to rissk it?" Dr. Viper hissed.

" I'll go check the lab he was in. Lieutenant, you should try to evacuate all personel from the building immediatley. T-bone, keep a good hold on that snake." Razor said, then headed down the hall as fast as he could.

T-bone and Felina did as they were advised. Razor saw the last remnants of the gas fading. He searched the lab. As he searched around the lab table his heart stopped. There it was, the bomb, and the timer had already begun.

" T-bone, hand that monster over to the Enforcers and help get the people out of here! There is a bomb and it has a timer, set for eight more minutes!" Razor shouted over the communicator.

T-bone was shocked but did as Razor said. Dr. Viper was now in the Enforcers custody. As T-bone helped to remove the last few people he suddenly realized, he didn't see Razor any where. He grabbed his communicator.

" Razor, where are you?" T-bone shouted over the communicator.

" Is, everyone out of the building?" Razor asked.

" What?" T-bone shouted.

" Is, everyone out of the building?" Razor asked again.

"Yes. Now tell me where you are." T-bone said.

" Are you out?" Razor asked.

" Yes. Now tell me where you are Razor." T-bone said.

" He better not be in there still, the bomb squad won't get here in time to stop it." Felina said.

" I think I can shut it down. I've looked at all the wires, I'm sure I know which one to cut." Razor said in a low voice.

" MY GOD, RAZOR GET OUT OF THERE!" T-bone shouted as he began to run towards the building. " Or, I'm comin' in for you."

" Lieutenant, stop him, please!" Razor shouted over the communicator.

Felina did as he asked. She stopped T-bone in his tracks. He struggled to free himself. He didn't want to lose Razor, his partner, his friend.

" Let, me, go. I have to help him!" T-bone shouted.

" If, you went in now and he fails to disable the bomb, you'll die too." Felina said. " And I doubt Razor would want you to go in an explosion like that."

Suddenly he remebered Razor's nightmares. He hoped this wasn't what he was seeing. He held his communicator.

" Hey, you can do this sure-shot." T-bone said. For a few moments there was silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats.

Chapter 3

Razor sat there, looking at the bombs wires one last time. He only had a minute left to decide which wire was to br cut. There was a red one, a blue one, a green one, and a purple one. He stared at them and were they led. It came down to two wires, the blue one, and the purple one. After a few seconds of examining them he only had thirty seconds left. He slowly held some wire cutters up to the purple wire. He held his breath with twenty seconds left. He gently applied pressure, ten seconds.

" Well this is it." Razor said to himself, five seconds.

Four, three, two, he cut the wire. The timer stopped at one. Razor breathed out clenching his chest. He held the communicator up to his dry mouth, and swallowed once before speaking.

" Bomb deactivated." Razor said simply.

He could hear cheering. Not from the communicator, but from outside. He stood and left the lab. He was tired, but glad. The cheering really didn't mean much to him. The fact that they were safe was enough.

-  
" You did good sure-shot." T-bone said, he actually had an arm around Felina for a moment.

T-bone looked at Dr. Viper who was in cuffs, and in the back of an Enforcer vehicle. T-bone walked over to rub it in his face a little.

" I guessss your partner disssabled my bomb without much trouble." Dr. Viper said, spite in his voice.

" Of course." T-bone said with a smug smile.

" Well, there'ss more then one way to sskin a SsssWAT Kat." Dr. Viper said, with a sinister smile.

He then pulled out a detonator and pushed the button. T-bone turned to see Razor, almost out, when an explosion rippled through the building. Razor went flying through the glass doors, shattering them as he flew out of the building. Everyone was stunned. Didn't Razor disarm the bomb? T-bone raced to Razor's side. He gently held Razor, careful not to hurt him more. Felina was soon by their sides.

" What could have happened?" Felina asked, checking Razors wounds.

" Dr. Viped had a remote detonator. He just used it to set off the bomb." T-bone said as he held his partners limp body.

Felina ordered some Enforcers to take Dr. Viper to a prison faciluty, and ordered another to call an ambulance. By now Feral had arrived on the scene. He appoached Felina.

" What happened here?" Feral asked but then saw T-bone holding Razor, who was now bleeding. " You SWAT Kats cause nothing but trouble!"

" Uncle, It was Dr. Viper. He had planted a bomb with a timer, Razor disabled the timer. But no one knew about the detonator he had. He set the bomb off. He destoyed the labs, and badly injured the SWAT Kat. Razor risked his life to save the labs. Don't blame this on them." Felina said.

Feral stared at her. He tried to stare her down but in the end failed. Feral didn't say another word on the SWAT Kats. An amulance finaly came and Razor was loaded in. The paramedics were told there was no real damage to his head, so they were not to tuch the mask. T-bone rode along to make sure they didn't. After a minute, Razor began to come around.

" Uhhh, ohhh..." Razor moaned softly as he opened his eyes. " What happened? Where am I?"

" Easy buddy. Dr. Viper had a detonator. He set the bomb off before you got out. You got hurt pretty bad so you're being taken to a hospital. I'll be by your side so they don't touch your mask though." T-bone said softly into Razor's ear.

But Razor wasn't taken to a normal hospital, he was taken to the Enforcers infirmary. Where, under both T-bones and Felinas supervision that his masked stayed on his head. He was kept over night. T-bone left to get the Turbokat while Razor was getting into his flight suit, while Felina guarded the door. Feral wasn't to happy about letting them go but they saved all the lives of the scientists and deserved to leave.

-  
Over the next few day's Jake finaly got the sleep he needed. That nightmare behind him. Chance was just glad that Jake was alive. Jake kept getting up and working, when he should have been resting. Chace was getting sick of it.

" Jake, if you don't go back to bed right now, I'm going to drag you in there and tie you to it." Chance said as Jake worked on a few new inventions.

" Just give me some more time to work on these." Jake said looking for the right screwdriver. Chance was about to grab Jake when the communicator went off.

" Yes Miss. Briggs." Chance said as he answered it.

" Hi T-bone, I just wanted to know how Razor was doing." Miss. Briggs said.

" He's doing fine. He keeps trying to work instead of rest. I was just about to tie him to his bed to get him to rest." Chance said. He could here light laughter on the other end.

" Well, I glad he's ok. I have to go now. Bye T-bone." Miss. Briggs said then the communicator went dead. Chance then continued with hauling Jake onto his shouder and carrying him to bed. He laid the smaller kat down.

" Next time I'm bringing up a rope. Do you understand me?" Chance said with a smile on his face.

" Alright Chance, you win. I'll stay in bed." Jake said. Chance sat by his friends bed a minute longer and then left him to rest. 


End file.
